Chustin Drabbles
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: From CP Coulter's Dalton. #1: Parents #2: Hospital
1. Chapter 1

**Chustin fic # 1 from Thursday. Me no own Dalton.**

_**Glee**_

Justin and Charlie had been dating for about four months when the holidays arrived. They didn't really want to spend the whole summer apart, so they decided that Justin would stay with Chaz for the last two weeks, if his parents would let him.

The Hanover had promised to tell his parents who he was dating this time – he'd skirted around the topic the last three times they'd called – so they still thought he was single, and he expected constant introductions to "nice girls" during his time at home. He'd never even tried to tell them he preferred boys, so they would definitely be surprised.

Charlie, on the other hand, had told his over Spring Break, so they had had some time to get used to the idea already, and had assured Justin he could stay with them if he needed to. His father didn't spend much time at home, and Claire, his mother, liked the English boy, having met him at Parent's night a few months earlier.

The Brit had tried to insist he'd be fine, but in private he'd confessed to Charlie he was really worried about his parent's opinion.

"I just can't… they keep telling me to find a nice girl and provide an heir. I think they'd be happy with any girl by now, but… what if they hate you? I wouldn't be able to forgive them, ever." He said quietly as they stood in his room, preparing to leave for the airport. Charlie shook his head and pulled him in to a quick hug.

"Justin, it'll be fine. Even if they don't support us, we'll manage. Laura knows; she'll help you out if she needs to." That had been awkward. Laura had Skyped Justin a few weeks earlier, while Charlie was there, and somehow figured out that they were dating. To Justin's surprise, she'd been fine with it, and quickly earned herself the nickname Fan Girl.

"I know, but still. They're my parents. I want them to be happy for me." He leant against Chaz's shoulder, not wanting to part.

"Promise you'll call me to tell me, whatever they say, right?"

"I promise."

Charlie gently pulled away, and picked up Justin's case. "We better get going, then."

_**Glee**_

Justin walked into the living room where his parents were sitting. The night before, at dinner, he'd told them they needed to talk, and then spent the whole night trying to think what to say. He didn't want to just blurt it out, but he didn't think he'd be able to sugar coat it too much. Laura had caught him on the way downstairs and given him a hug, trying to calm him down.

"Remember, As long as you're happy and you love each other, I'm happy for you."

"You might be." He replied dully. "Mum and Dad, though…"

"You want me to come with you?"

"No… I need to do this myself. But thanks, Laura."

Instead, he entered the sitting room and took a seat opposite them, not quite looking them in the eye. His mother smiled at him.

"What do you want to talk about, Justin?"

He bit his lip, and then looked up. I… I thought you should know I'm dating someone."

His father looked pleased. "A Dorby girl? What's she called?"

"Not… not a Dorby Girl." He replied. His mother frowned.

"Then where did you meet?"

He was glad they hadn't actually said 'she' or 'her' yet. It made this a bit easier. "At school."

"At a mixer? Or a sports meet?" His father asked. Justin hesitated.

"Not exactly… he's one of the other Prefects."

There was silence for a few moments. "Justin… did you say he?"

He swallowed, then nodded. "Yes. His name's Charlie."

Harry and Beth looked at each other, eyes wide. "Justin… why are you doing this to us?"

"Yes, Justin, don't be silly, why are you being so difficult?"

He looked at the floor, blinking hard as he tried not to cry. "I'm not doing this to annoy you, I… I love Charlie and if you can't accept that, then tough."

"Justin, stop it!" Harry snapped, standing up. "This is wrong, and you know that! Now, the Cartwrights are coming over tonight, and their daughter is-"

"It isn't wrong, why can't you… you know what? It doesn't matter. Laura thinks it's fine, and so do Charlie's parents, so what you think isn't important!" Justin snapped. Beth shook her head.

"Justin, why do you want to do this? Why don't you spend some time with Amelia tonight and-"

"I don't WANT to spend time with Amelia, or any of those stuck-up girls you keep trying to set me up with, because I HAVE A BOYFRIEND."

"That does not count! How do you expect to carry on the family line if you insist on messing about like this?"

"We've been dating four months." He said firmly. "That's not messing around."

"Justin, this is never going to be anything more than messing around, so stop being silly, talk to Amelia tonight maybe, you still have a year to find someone…"

"I already FOUND someone." He stood up and moved to the door, pausing with one hand on the frame. "Tell me if you decide to accept it. Otherwise I can just fly back to America and stay with his parents."

"Go, then!" Harry yelled. "As far as I'm concerned, until you come to your senses I have nothing to do with you and you aren't welcome here!"

Justin froze. "Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes, I am! Pack your stuff and LEAVE. If you decide to behave, then we'll talk."

Justin remained where he was for a minute, stunned. Finally, he turned and rushed upstairs.

_**GLEE**_

Charlie's phone rang as he was finishing breakfast. He glanced at the caller I.D. then dropped the spoon he had been using to eat his cornflakes.

"Mum, I need to take this call."

"Charlie, you're meant to be eating." She reprimanded mildly. Charlie shook his head slightly.

"It's Justin."

She sighed. Charlie had told her Justin would be talking to his parents today. "Okay, then."

He hurried out into the hall, hitting 'accept' as he did so. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Umm. Kind of not good. Mum thinks we're just being silly, and I think my Dad just kicked me out…"

"HE KICKED YOU OUT?" Charlie asked, stunned. Justin nodded then remembered Chaz couldn't see that.

"Yeah… he told me to get out unless I stopped seeing you."

"Justin…"

"I… I can't stay here. I don't want to break up with you. I… I need to leave."

"Do you have somewhere to go, or are you coming over here?"

"I… if my parents are like this, all my family will be, so… can I come stay with you?"

"Of course you can! One second while I tell Mom, okay?" He took the phone away from his ear and went back to the dining room. "Mom? It's still fine if Justin stays here, right?"

"Sure. Why, his parents didn't take it well?"

"Err. They threw him out."

"Wow. Okay. Tell him he's always welcome here, won't you?"

Charlie nodded and put the phone back to his ear. "She says it's fine. When's the next flight out?"

"I can go to the airport now and fly out in around four hours, then it's a 13 or 14 hour flight… so I'd get there at three in the morning or something."

"Text me when you know, and I can come meet you there, okay?"

"Okay."

_**Glee**_

By the time the plane landed, Justin was a mess. When he'd called Charlie, he'd still been in shock, and the fact his parents kicked him out hadn't quite sunk in. However, with the 17 hours it had taken to get to Ohio, he had had plenty of time to think. He really hoped Charlie would be waiting for him, because he just wanted to cry at the moment, and he needed his boyfriend to tell him everything would be okay.

He walked through the gate and saw Chaz and his Mum waiting off to one side. He hurried over to them, hoping he looked better than he felt. Judging by Claire's expression, he didn't. The other boy pulled him in to a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry." Justin said quietly. Charlie looked surprised.

"What for? It's not your fault your parents are like that."

"I should have known, though… I should have kept my mouth shut and just let them think I wanted to date Amelia or whoever…"

Chaz shook his head, releasing Justin from the hug and taking his hand so they could go collect his case. "You shouldn't have to lie to them."

"But-"

"No buts. They'll come round eventually, and until then you can stay here with me. Us."

Claire nodded. "He's right, honey. They're your parents, they'll figure it out."

_**Glee**_

It was noon before Charlie appeared in the kitchen in search of food, and found Justin sitting at the table, staring blankly at the wooden surface. Chaz took a seat opposite him and smiled gently.

"You okay?"

Justin looked up and Charlie noticed how red his eyes were. "I'll take that as a no, then." He stood up and circled the table, taking Justin's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Come on. We need to talk."

Justin nodded silently, letting Charlie tug him into the sitting room and over to a sofa. He pulled Justin into another hug, trying to comfort the Hanover.

"Laura sent me an email, asking if you'd got here safely. She was worried about you."

"What did you say?"

"I just put that you were upset, but alright. I didn't want her flying straight over here or anything."

Justin opened his mouth to say Laura wouldn't, but quickly realized that she really would. Charlie laughed.

"She's going to talk to your parents. And before you start protesting, I did try to dissuade her, it just didn't work very well."

"Laura's stubborn." Justin agreed with a tiny smile. Charlie ruffled his hair gently.

"So, the plan is for you to stay here all summer, unless they come to their senses, then we'll go back to Dalton together. They're still paying your tuition, right?"

"Yeah. They think I'll find a girl from Dorby or something."

"You… you won't, will you?"

Justin looked offended. "Of course not!"

"Sorry, I was just… checking, I suppose. You know what Blaine was like when he first came to Dalton." Charlie smiled slightly. Blaine, the newest Windsor, was also the second sanest, and yet he'd been an absolute wreak when he arrived, half-convinced that being gay was wrong and he should just find a girl to date. Luckily – or unluckily, depending on your perspective – he'd started dating Logan. They'd since broken up, but at least Blaine had his confidence back.

"Maybe he had the right idea. Maybe I…he…we… maybe _this_ is ugly and… and sinful, or…" Justin trailed off, still hugging Charlie, who looked appalled.

"It's not wrong, or ugly, or sinful, Justin. Love is always beautiful." He insisted gently. Justin smiled weakly and sat up so he could kiss his boyfriend.

"I know, but when they said all that, I sort of… I believed them I guess."

"Why?"

"Because… they're my parents, they're supposed to be right!"

"Well, they're not."

"I know… thank you."

"What for?"

"Not getting mad."

"Why would I get mad at you? I love you."

Justin snuggled closer. "Love you too."

"You going to be okay?"

"I… yeah. I think so. You wouldn't let me… not… be."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "That's my job."

"As a Prefect? 'Cos we're not at school."

"I meant as your boyfriend, idiot." He kissed him lightly and stood up. "What do you want for lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital fic this time. Still don't own Dalton/Glee.

_***Chustin***_

Charlie Amos and Justin Bancroft had just barely gone public with their relationship after secretly dating for a month. And by "gone public" they actually meant "accidently told the Tweedles, who then told everyone else". Luckily, the whole school seemed to just accept it as normal, and even started referring to them together as "Chustin", which was at least a bit better than "Blogan". After that, Justin had spent more time over at Windsor, and Charlie in Hanover.

Despite this, and the fact that Hanover was the peaceful house, Justin wasn't really friends with any ot the other Windsors. So when his phone started ringing with a call from Blaine, he was surprised. He didn't know the Warbler had his number. He hit 'accept' anyway.

"Blaine?" he asked curiously.

"Hi, Justin…" Blaine sounded nervous and confused, which made Justin feel the same.

"What's the matter? I mean… I didn't know you had my number."

"I… Charlie gave it to me. He asked me to call you…"

Justin frowned, confused. "Why? Why doesn't he just call me himself?"

Blaine hesitated. "He… he's in hospital, actually…"

Justin froze. "He's WHERE?"

"He's in hospital. Erm, the Tweedles kind of-"

"The Tweedles did this? What did they do?" Justin interrupted sharply, heart pounding.

"There was an incident with a paintball cannon… I don't know all the details, I just thought you might want to know."

Justin had started to pace as Blaine spoke, and now forced himself to sit down. "Thanks for telling me, I… I'll head over. Westerville General, right?"

"Yeah. Justin, I'm sure he's fine, I mean, he fell a long way, but…"

Justin caught sight of himself in a mirror. He looked like a ghost. "I'm heading over there… do you want me to call you?"

"That'd be great. Charlie made me Acting Prefect, I'd like to be able to tell the others if they ask."

"Okay… I'll talk to you later." Justin hung up and grabbed his car keys, getting halfway down the corridor before having to double back for his shoes and blazer – it wasn't exactly warm out. He ran down the stairs and out the front doors, pausing only to ask Spencer to keep an eye on things while he was gone. The other boy turned to ask why, but the Prefect had already vanished.

_***Chustin***_

He was pretty sure he broke several speeding laws on the way to the hospital, as the journey was much shorter than it should have been. He parked the car and sat still for a few minutes, thinking.

_What if he's dead… what if he's paralyzed… what if he has brain damage… what if… what if…_

Slowly, he got out of the car and made his way to reception, where he shakily asked for Charlie's room number. He took the stairs, rather than the lift, because suddenly he didn't want to reach the room, just in case one of the things he feared was true.

He finally reached the door, and stopped, trying hard to gather the courage to go in. He reached for the door handle, opening the door quietly in case Charlie was asleep.

He stepped inside and drew a sharp breath. Charlie looked very pale, lying in the hospital bed, with a worrying amount of machines and bandages. But at least he was awake. He smiled weakly at Justin, who bit his lip anxiously.

"Hey."

"Hey." Charlie replied, half sitting up and wincing. "Ow."

Justin stepped forward shakily. "What the hell happened?"

"I, er, got hit with a paintball cannon… then fell down two flights of stairs and, umm, hit some stuff on the way down…" he noticed how pale Justin had gone and frowned. "Justin, I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt that much."

His boyfriend walked over to sit in the chair by the bed. "Liar. You look like hell."

"Thanks." Charlie replied dryly. "Seriously. It doesn't hurt all that much, I've had so many painkillers. Just tell me if I'm making no sense, won't you?"

The Hanover Prefect nodded, still taking in the other boy's injuries. He had a broken ankle, bandages at his wrist and other leg, black eye, and a neck brace, which made Justin panic just a little. Charlie noted his expression and smiled gently.

"J, I'm fine, honestly. The neck brace is just in case and apparently my ankle was a clean break." Justin nodded, dropping his gaze to hide the fact he was close to tears. Unfortunately for him, Charlie was very observant and caught his hand gently.

"Justin, what's the matter? You wouldn't normally get this upset."

The other boy blushed miserably. "I… my thoughts ran away with me a bit on the way over, that's all. I just… it could have been a lot worse."

Charlie squeezed his hand gently. "You are an idiot sometimes, you know."

"Well, Blaine didn't tell me anything, of course I thought it was worse…"

The Windsor scowled. "I told him to tell you I was fine, I knew you'd panic. You're adorable like that."

Justin laughed. "Adorable? Just how high are you, exactly, because I'm pretty sure you've never described me as adorable before?"

Charlie shrugged and immediately regretted it. "Ow, remind me not to do that. But you are being quite adorable at the minute."

He shook his head, grinning. "You're insane."

"I live in Windsor, what do you expect?"

"Well, good point, but still. You were always quite normal before."

Charlie looked offended. "Please, I've never been normal. Normal's boring, anyway."

Justin snickered. "Yeah, which is why I'm in love with you and not one of those girls my parents expect me to like…"

"Love you too." Charlie replied sleepily. Justin looked him with a small smile.

"You should sleep. I can come back later."

"Hmm… but then I'd miss you…" Charlie pouted. Justin laughed again. His boyfriend was very clingy when he was heavily medicated, apparently.

"How about I'll stay until you fall asleep, then go back to Dalton and tell the others you're fine, and I'll come back in a couple of hours? You need to sleep, anyway."

"Okay." Charlie murmured, eyes already closed. "See you later…"

"I promise." Justin kissed him lightly on the forehead, then slipped out of the room silently. He quickly made his was out to his car, where he pulled out his phone. He was going to _kill_ the Tweedles.


End file.
